


Jealousy

by nugicorn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugicorn/pseuds/nugicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of teaching Garrus the tango, James's sexual frustration comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my old profile, originally written for the kinkmeme.

James lay on one of the big beds in Commander Shepard’s Citadel apartment, fighting to get comfortable.  He didn’t know how he managed to finagle one of the bedrooms to himself; maybe she knew.

Maybe she felt sorry for him.

 

She’d certainly seen him watching tonight when she danced with Scars.   The big turian turned out to be surprisingly graceful; after three weeks of James teaching him, he’d picked up the dance and moved as though he’d been born knowing it.

 

Lola, not so much.  She placed her feet wrong more than once, nearly spilling them both onto the floor.  It just wasn’t fair.

 

It should have been Vega pressed up against those hard plates.

 

A shudder wracked him as he remembered the feel of them, and he kicked off the sheets, then yanked off his boxers, tossing them across the room.  His cock stood at half-attention already.

 

_ “You think you can manage me?”   _ The rumbling duotone echoed in his head as James ran his hands down his own chest.  

 

Garrus hadn’t been satisfied to just  _ mostly _ learn the tango.  Neither had he been satisfied with keeping some distance, leaving a space between them as they moved.  No, Scars needed the whole line of his body flush against James’s.

 

_ “I do a thing right, Vega, or not at all.” _

  
  


James curled his ring and pinky fingers against his palm so he could rake just three fingernails down his body.  He took his cock into his other hand, starting to stroke it slowly.  Callused as his hands were, it was almost good enough.  Almost  _ Garrus _ enough.

 

For the first week, he had just been helping out a buddy.  Teach the poor guy how to impress Lola.  It wasn’t until the second week that he started to notice how intensely Scars could stare; only when he started to learn the dance enough to lead properly and propel James around the room did he realize how strong the big turian was.  He liked his women little bit more delicate than the commander, but for men ….

 

_ ”Time you learned I was perfect, Vega.” _

 

James’s hand started to move a bit faster, one thumb idly circling the tip as he came to the end of a stroke.  His other hand still traced lines of thin fire across his stomach.

 

_ ”If I’m not careful enough, I could end up hurting you, you know.” _

 

James moaned, dipping one fingertip into his belly button.

 

_ ”Never quite understood the point of these,” _ Garrus growled lightly.  His tongue followed, flicking into James’s belly button, making him arch up off the bed.   James stroked himself furiously, almost too rough.

 

_ Dios, what you could do to me if you were here, Scars. _

 

_ ”I think you know I’d do anything I damn well pleased.” _

 

Shit, he was nearly there already.  What he wouldn’t give for just one stroke from that taloned hand.  James had started muttering to himself, not even sure of what he was saying.

 

Downstairs, the front door whisked open, and then closed.  “Vega?”

 

_ Shit! _  The rumbling carried well and James was suddenly right on the edge.  He stopped, hand grasping himself tightly.

 

_ Just don’t say anything to me.  I’m out, don’t worry about it, just go. _

 

“Vega?”  Scars’s heavy tread came closer, up the stairs already and down the hall; the turian hummed lightly to himself and the vibrations felt like they were coming right through the damn door.

 

_ Think about football.  Don’t think about him.  If I come now he’ll know it. _

 

“Vega, I was told to check on you ….”  Talons scraped against the door, and then the handle clicked—

 

“I’m here!  Sleeping!”  James tried to keep the panic out of his voice, knowing the futility of it.  Scars was turian; he could hear everything that was in James’s voice and probably stuff that wasn’t.

 

_ Don’t come in, don’t come in, please …. _

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Scars asked.  He’d cracked the door open, but he wouldn’t be able to see anything from this angle; his voice, however, had no problem stealing in, caressing James with those growling tones.

 

_ Just stay on the other damn side of that door, _ James prayed.

 

“Your vitals are going crazy, according to my visor.  Are you sure you’re not … agitated?”

 

_ Dios mio, he knows. _

 

“No,” James called.  “I’m, uh, fine.”  His balls throbbed; if Garrus and the commander had just come back a minute later ....

 

“You sure you don’t need a … hand with anything?”

 

“Oh, shit,” Vega whispered.  He could feel it building in his stomach now.  He wasn’t going to be able to hold it back much longer.

 

“Cause if you needed me to help you out with anything, you know I’d be ... willing.”

 

“No … fine.”  James strained to stop it.  Unbidden, his hips had started to roll, seduced by the call of Garrus’s voice.

 

“I know it must have been … a strain on you.  Spending so many of your off hours with a turian wrapped around you.  Tired, sweating.  I just couldn’t let you go, though, until I’d gotten it … juuust right.”

 

James hips bucked then, one, twice, and he barely got his free hand up to his mouth in time to muffle his moaning.  Come spurted over his stomach and chest, and James gave another shuddering sigh as he finally reached his release.

 

“James?” Garrus asked when it had finished, making Vega writhe a little; it was the first time Garrus had used his given name.  “Are you sure you’re alright in there?”

 

“Yeah, just …”  James sighed.  “Just, made a little mess.  Spilled my drink! I, uh, spilled a drink, that’s all.”

 

“You need any help … cleaning up?”

 

James could almost feel that blue tongue running over him, and his cock twitched hard as if to say it was up more, if there was more to be had.

 

“No, Scars.  I’m, uh, good.”

 

***

 

Garrus undressed when he reached the master bedroom.  Shep was already wearing something sinfully revealing and lounging in the bed.  

 

“What’s going on?” she asked, unable to read the look on Garrus’s face.

 

Garrus shrugged, mystified.  “I have no idea.”


End file.
